The embodiments herein relate generally to subwoofer speakers.
Low frequency sound reproduction also known as bass, when produced by modern subwoofer speaker enclosures, simulate realistic sound. However, this bass lacks efficiencies in naturally producing the tactile by-product or feeling accompanied with the organic origination of sound. In order to provide for accurate recreation of the originating low frequency sound, a blending of both auditory and vibratory elements are needed simultaneously to the listener in a convenient and efficient method to completely experience the intended reproduction. For low frequency sound waves to resonate within the listener, to feel the impact of sound, the waves need to travel the necessary wavelength to reach peak efficiency.
With modern subwoofer speaker enclosures, the relative proportional distance away from the listener must be met, which requires ample space. With the added distance, other challenging factors form, the increased power required to overcome the distance and the number of available positions in allocable space may be restricted in order to add additional speaker enclosures if desired. Although known to be omnidirectional, low frequency sound waves emanating from modern subwoofer speaker enclosures placed in various corners of the room, usually consisting of one enclosure, cause the perceptional sound to be profoundly sensed from those placed positions. In addition, to provide for an immersive envelopment of low frequency sound, the size of modern subwoofer speaker enclosures are required to be fundamentally large and are limited, requiring both an abundant amount of space and an inconvenient placement within the room.
Currently, the only way to acoustically amplify, with low efficiency, the vibratory tactile effect from modern subwoofer speaker enclosures is to increase the applied power, increase the size of the enclosure relative to the driver, and increase the number of enclosures. Modern subwoofer speaker enclosures inherently lack the vibratory tactile connection to the embodiment of sound to the listener. To attempt to overcome their limited vibratory tactile range, in most situations an elevated amplitude beyond its nominal operation with inefficiency and distortion must be exerted. Without the physical connection to the enclosure and direct sound wave propagation capture, any attempt to naturally achieve the necessary vibratory tactile effect is futile. In addition, modern subwoofer speaker enclosures do not provide sufficient cabinet space and the necessary placement of components in order to establish a true reproduction of the auditory and vibratory components recorded from the source.
As such, there is a need in the industry for an auditory low frequency sound reproduction and vibration generating speaker enclosure platform system that addresses the limitations of the prior art. There is a need for the enclosure platform system to have high efficiency and the vibratory tactile effect necessary to enable users to completely experience the intended acoustic reproduction with high auditory fidelity in a unique convenient manner.